Super Smash Bros Destination S
by Avatar Fan 11051
Summary: A new tournament is underway, but a businessman is making some changes. Radical ones. Like replacing any dead wood. ALL of it. I suck at summaries :P Just try it! Suggest OC's, and which characters you want to keep! Info inside!
1. Chapter 1

Here I am again, boldy going where no man has gone before...maybe not :p

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even this story...lol joking!

-----

A man with long flowing white hair sat in his large purple throne, and whipped his head around.

_

NEWCOMER:SANETH

_

He interlocked his fingers, and smiled maliciously.

"Perfect. Mazio!" A tiny, beaten dwarf quickly scurried out of a nearby door.

"Sorry, m'lord." he squeaked in a puny voice. He held up a small glass of purple liquid, which Saneth downed in one. He wiped away the remainings and flopped back in his chair. He sat in a huge palace. He had a large throne, diamonds encrusting it. Of course, the only way he could afford this was by being a successful businessman, running many tournaments, like Street Fighter. Out of these many gate receipts and net profits, he had worked his way up the business ladder. He was about to embark on a potentially risky move. He whipped out an iPhone, and quickly poked in a number. He held it up to his ear.

"Hello? Perfect, now only the money... Yes, straight away. Pleasure doing business with you." he slowly slipped his phone into a hidden compartment in his chair, surprised at the short conversation.

"Mazio?" the flustered dwarf nodded, and was shaking slightly.

"Get me a knife would you?" he shouted aggressively.

"Why m'lord?" he gulped, and looked up.

"Just do it!" he punched the dwarf, who stumbled back, then sprinted off into the doorway. Saneth smiled, and settled in his throne.

_____

OK. Mysterious.......................

OK here's how it works.

Name:  
Personality traits  
Appearance  
Other info  
Attacks (any you deem necessary :) )

Then in later chapters, just give the word to what you want to happen to your character :D

You can also choose which traditional Smash characters to keep! 16 characters from any game, Melee, Brawl, the original (includes Mewtwo, etc.)!

Just list them all, and I'll bring in a veteran each week, but only 16 will return.

SO VOTE FAST!

Bi!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews!  
___________________

Loud trumpets played by a chorus of angels welcomed a strange man into a huge colosseum. He was completely concealed by a black cloak, and a sliver of metal peeked out from underneath. He walked through this large frenzy, and kicked open the doors into this massive construction.  
___________________

Empty space. Absolutely nothing was there. The man laughed, despite no jokes or anything being made.

"This is a DUMP!" he shouted.

ZOOM!

A huge blue sphere advanced up to him, unfurled into a hedgehog, and looked him in the eye.

"Buddy, what are you here for?" he said aggressively.

"The new tournament. I thought there would be one, but I guess I was wrong." he said, in shock.

The hedgehog smiled.

"Well then hi! I'm Sonic." he said cheerfully. He held his hand out to shake. The man shook it, unaware.

"Ryaku. Pleased to meet you." he smiled underneath his cloak, but in a friendly sort of way.

"Come on, there's another guy waiting in there!" he shouted excitedly.

"In whe.." he was cut short as the hedgehog grabbed him and set off through a concealed door.

"What?" Ryaku muttered. Too much had happened in a short space of time. Over in an isolated corner err.. floated a white creature. Ryaku walked over.

"Hey there. Ryaku." the man said. The creature merely scowled.

"Uh... hello?" he said. The creature looked down.

_'Sonic... is this some kind of sick joke?" _he shouted telepathically across the room. The tiny hedgehog quickly shook his head, and sprinted off.

"See ya Ryaku!" he said hurriedly.

"Sick joke?" said Ryaku.

_'People treat me like a monster. I'm the EVIL Pokemon...yes, you're about the first person to inteact with me in years. Except on the battlefield of course.' _the Pokemon said.

"... Your name?" Ryaku asked carefully, as not to provoe him.

_'...Mewtwo.'_ Ryaku smiled underneath his cloak.

"Well, you look OK to me!" he grinned.

_'You're nice... for an assassin.'_ Mewtwo smiled slyly. Suddenly he was grabbed by the throat by Ryaku.

"Don't say a word. To ANYONE!" he whispered in his ear. The creature smiled.

_'You don't scare me.'_ it said.

"Really?" All of a sudden, the man was holding a knife up to Mewtwo's neck, and held one of his pressure points in the other hand.

"Do we have a deal? You tell noone, and I don't snap your neck in two."

_'...yes.'_ the creature sighed.

____________________

R&R, and suggest any plot twissts for your characters!

I still need OC's!

:D bye!


End file.
